one thousand words
by ganetto rain
Summary: Of Gaia, proposals, friendship, and the supposedly fastest airship in the world. A series of ten hundred word oneshots, featuring eight characters, one villain, and the notsosmall world of Gaia.
1. amarant

The first time he was defeated, he was defeated by Wit.  
He was left with shame, indignance, and a bounty on his head.

The second time he was defeated, he was defeated by Strength.  
He walked away, carrying the pain of wounds inflicted and a puzzling question in his head.

The third time he was defeated, he was defeated by Mercy.  
He decided to follow a rag-tag group - and maybe he'd discover the secret behind Strength.

The fourth time he was defeated, he was defeated by Friendship. Defeat had never tasted so sweet.  
And so, he finally conceded Defeat.


	2. steiner

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I… "

"… Yes?"

"… I…"

"What's wrong, Steiner?"

"…T-This is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. It _is_ beautiful. But just what were you going to say?"

"W-Well…"

"… Yes?"

"Beatrix, y-you're as- as divine as the –the - moon in the n-night sky. Shining …brightly? as the stars. A-and… s-so…"

"…So?"

"… W-Would you… marry… me?"

"… I, well…"

"…."

"..."

"… Yes, I guess I will."

"… R-Really?!"

"… Yes..."

(This is the cue for the couple to embrace each other, and, if Steiner's up to it, kiss.)


	3. dagger

You asked, "What did I do wrong?"

Then you said, "Sorry to bother you. I'll see you later."

I never got to say "thank you" then.

-

The next time, you asked me why I wanted to continue travelling.

Then you told me, "The day will come when Alexandria needs you."

You gave me hope.

-

So when I saw you standing there _alone_, I wondered if you understood just how much you had done for us. And just as you helped us, expecting nothing in return,  
it was time for us to thank you, and give you hope.


	4. kuja

he knows he's lying on the ground with his face turned towards the sky, but all he can see is pitch-black darkness.

he's lying in a world which he doesn't belong to  
he hates  
(spilt the blood of innocents)

and it's strange that it's only now when he's finally at peace  
when he knows he's guilty  
worthless  
useless

(a piece of trash  
luminous yellow eyes staring back at him  
those eyes which can't cry)

but he's going to die

(regrets  
a pair of seething brilliant blue eyes  
a single streak of blood)

he's dying  
…and then he hears a call.


	5. zidane

**First Rule: Girls  
**Standing up for _all_ females, old or young, pretty or ugly, _is_ a must.If pretty girls are spotted, _don't_ let them walk away without first asking them out on a date.

**Second Rule: Thievery  
Robin Hood Complex:** Steal from the filthy rich (nobles), give to the poor (thieves). This includes out-to-get-your-blood, ready-to-kill-you monsters.  
**Thieves' Law:** What you want, **you get**. (especially cute girls and sparklin' treasure)

**Third Rule: Helping Hand  
Law of LOVE!:** You don't need a reason to help people. This extends to murderous assassins and vicious brothers. After all, LOVE! makes the world go 'round!


	6. freya

_"What are you staring at?"_

_"… Are you really that tough?"_

They were alike, both of them. Hardened masks. Stubborn facades. Yet they both knew the heart beneath the exterior. The one which lived to fight – though not necessarily for the same reasons. They were strong. They would become even stronger.

She knew that all too well.

Perhaps that was why, out of all their motley crew, she could understand him most. They were both **fighters**. Not exactly like Steiner, but fighters nevertheless.

(_But_, there was more to a fighter than the weapon.

There was the heart. And love.)


	7. quina

I love frogs. They're delicious, no? See they hop, jump, go splash! into the pond. I know frogs. They also very tasty.

I also remember Zidane when catching frogs. Zidane is a nice boy. Always bring me around the world to taste more and more delicious food. I learn a lot when travelling with him. Last time, I think world only about way of gourmet. I seldom think about other things. Now I know friends also important. They make you even better person.

So is important that good food cooked with heart. This because friends bring out best in us.


	8. vivi

Vivi loved windmills. They were objects of beauty, the blades of the windmill spinning with the slightest breeze, the structures painted with splashes of light colour, blending in harmoniously with the countryside.

When their journey around the world ended, Vivi decided to pay a visit to the windmill in Dali. It was, after all, the first windmill he'd ever seen in his entire life. As he looked up at the giant structure, he felt like a chapter in his almost-ending life had finally closed. But it was okay with him, because he'd learnt alot of things.

He wasn't afraid anymore.


	9. eiko

Eiko received many presents on her birthday.

Zidane and Dagger shared a present. It was a dainty sequinned dress, and she simply _loved_ it.  
Steiner and Beatrix brought her (the former rather reluctantly) a beautiful pair of shoes. They were bright red and so very _grown-up_. Eiko wore them at once.  
Freya and Amarant gave her a sturdy pair of gloves. They were both so _practical_.  
Quina cooked a huge basket of sumptious delicacies, which she decided to share with everyone.  
Regent Cid and Lady Hilda showered her with many gifts, but she loved the hug they gave her best.


	10. finale with the crew

On an ordinary day we spent roaming the world,

Zidane got the door slammed into his face (by Dagger) _again_;  
Steiner woke us all up with his clanking armour _again_;  
Amarant and Freya had their usual sparring match _again_;  
Quina tried cooking over the engine _again_;  
Eiko nearly fell off the airship and had to be rescued by Steiner _again_;  
Zidane gave me another pep-talk on sweet-talking girls _again_;  
Freya chased Zidane's tail all over the airship _again_;  
Dagger tried learning to say "Where're you?" instead of "Where art thou?" _again_;

and it was a happy day despite everything else.


End file.
